


How to Ask Someone to the Yule Ball

by starrygemi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ravenclaw Kurt Hummel, Slytherin Sebastian Smythe, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: Sebastian struggles to ask Kurt to the Yule Ball and decides to give up when he finds out Anderson has already asked him. After a bit of persuasion, and telling him Kurt said no, Santana gets him to agree to ask him to the ball. The question is how though?Kurt wants to get over his crush on Sebastian. He believes their moments together were artificial, because why would those moments mean anything if their other interactions are just bickering? But he wants to believe that Sebastian he saw when they were alone was truly him.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. 7 Days Before the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction that I've written for leisure rather than for school work since 2016. This is also the first general writing I want to take seriously. 
> 
> If it is absolutely terrible, please let me know. I would absolutely love constructive criticism, because my only "beta" reader right now is just my friend who skims a summarized version of these chapters. 
> 
> Alright, thank you! Hope you like this <3

"Look, I don't want to go to the Yule Ball anymore, it's not that big a deal anyway."

Santana glared at him for a second, "What do you mean 'it's not a big deal'? We bought our outfits already." She sighed and said the password for the Slytherin's dorm and turned back to Sebastian, "Well, I'm sorry the Hobbit asked Lady Hummel to the ball first because you're a wuss and kept bailing every time you got within two feet of him."

The pair of Slytherins walked into the practically empty common room. Sebastian sat down on the armchair in front of the fireplace. Santana followed but stood a few feet in front of him.

He glanced away from his friend, "I am not upset that Anderson asked Kurt to the Yule ball, I just don't want to go anymore—"

"Look, Seb," he glanced at her for a second, "I understand these lovey-dovey feelings are a hard thing for both of us to deal with, but you'll never know what can happen unless you get up and just try." She knelt down in front of him, "You've helped me realize that and accept my feelings for Brittany, the least I can do is help you accept and pursue your feelings for him too."

"'Tana, he basically hates me. I'm glad I was able to stop before I made a fool of myself."

She stood straight, "Well, guess what," he glanced at her, "You're going to ask him, because your Princess didn't say yes to the Hobbit."

He was visibly confused, "What do you mean he said no? Wasn't he over the moon for the dwarf ever since he said 'My name is Blaine' ?"

"I don't know the details of Hummel's love life, all I know is he said 'no' so you can take a risk without a definite rejection."

He glanced down, as though his hands were more interesting than the conversation at hand.

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to, just know I'm here to support you."

He knew eventually cowering and pretending wasn't going to play in his favor. He knew he had to take risks from time to time, no matter if the outcome may seem unbearable.

"Fine, I'll do it." He stood, his next statement was light and teasing, "If he says no though, you're paying for everything during our next Hogsmeade trip."

"Whatever, rich boy." She held out her hand, "Come on, Britt wanted me to go with her into the Forbidden Forest to look at the critters, she said I can bring you if you wanted to come."

He took her hand, "Spend the rest of the evening with my two favorite people? How could I deny this request?" He said with a light chuckle, "Let's go get coats first, it snowed earlier."

As the pair left, neither noticed the eyes following them. Those eyes belonging to a girl debating with herself to tell her friend of Sebastian's plans.

———❄️———❄️———

The girl got up from the corner she sat at to leave the common room to hunt down her best friend. She looked like she was either going to break out in song or murder, so the crowd separated to avoid her. She noticed her friend speaking with another one of their friends, but the Hufflepuff left as she approached closer to him.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hands, "I must tell you something, but I don't know if telling you would be the greatest idea." The girl's voice spoke brightly.

"Well, saying something like that and not telling me what's on your mind would be really annoying, Rachel."

"You're right," She paused and let go of his hands.

Rachel was weighing her options, their pros and cons. On one hand, giving Kurt a heads up on Sebastian would ensure he doesn't freak out when his crush approaches him. But on the other, telling Kurt would probably make him freak out and over prepare his answer.

"You know what," she crossed her arms, "I have decided to not tell you."

"It's about Smythe isn't it."

"N-No—"

"I can see it on your face, Rachel, and I've told you to just ignore it. I don't know what you wanted to tell me but if it's about that matchmaking scheme you were thinking of a while ago don't do it. I'll get over him, besides I wasn't planning on telling you anyway, I was tipsy, I'll get over him, I promise, don't worry." He patted her shoulder and started to walk off, "Come one, we have to go help Finn with Quidditch—"

Not moving an inch, she spoke aloud, "Then why didn't you say yes to Blaine if you wanted to move on?" They both turned and faced each other, "Didn't you like him a while ago? Why not give him a shot?"

"Because I don't want to give him another shot, Rachel." He stepped closer to her so their conversation would be a bit more private, "And I don't want to use him as a distraction for my feelings towards Sebastian, okay? It wouldn't be fair to lead him on. I did like Blaine, but I rather just stay friends with him."

"But if you gave Blaine a chance maybe he'll show he's changed." She wasn't striving to get Kurt to accept Blaine; Rachel just wanted her friend to be happy, after all the things he's done for her and all the things he's dealt with, he deserved to be happy.

"No, Rachel. I just want to be alone right now." She looked visibly hurt and withdrew herself a bit from him, "Not what I meant," his voice had a slight laugh in it as he held her hand, "I meant relationship wise, I don't want to lead anyone on."

She tightened her grip on his hand, "What if Sebastian returned your feelings?" She had to know. She had to know his general reaction if she wanted to tell him about the conversation in the common room.

Slightly thrown off by the questions he paused to consider his answer. "I'm not sure."

They proceeded to walk to the Quidditch field to "help" Finn, which was just be there for support.

Kurt thinks back to Rachel's question. He wants to be with Sebastian, and he knows they're compatible if they set aside their bickering. He knows they have a lot of common interests. He also knows that looking into his green eyes that one night left him wanting to gaze in them forever.

But the fears of so many different things makes him ignore all the good that could come from dating Sebastian.

Once the pair said their hellos to Finn and sat down in the stands, Kurt spoke, "The likely-hood of Sebastian returning my feelings is unlikely. He hates me doesn't he? Lately he's been scurrying off anytime he's anywhere near me."

"Um," Rachel knew the reason but knew she couldn't bring it up, "You'll never truly know how he feels unless you speak to him."

"The most we interact is through bickering."

"What about those times you were assigned as partners in potions or in astronomy? You guys clicked so well."

"That's because we had to, not by choice." He got up and leaned over the railing a bit, feeling a bit antsy, "I'm glad we had those moments of peace together, but what if it was artificial?"

"You'll never know unless you speak to him."

"Hmm," he stared out and saw his stepbrother get hit with a bludger, "I'll get over it, we're graduating soon anyways."

"We have another half a year til that happens."

A memory of Sebastian laughing genuinely flashes through his mind, he grimaced, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She wanted to explain what happened in the common room, but she's already bothered him enough about Sebastian today; And since Kurt hasn't tried to pursue his feelings she didn't want to push him to just because his crush reciprocated his feelings.

Finn flew close to the pair and stopped in front of them. "Hey Kurt, hi Rache." The pair muttered a reply, "The team wanted to see how many scores they can make while someone's actively searching for the snitch." Finn awkwardly held another broom in his left hand. "Do you think you could come on the field for a bit?"

"Yeah sure," Kurt grabbed the broom, and got on, once he felt comfortable he flew a bit over the railing.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll fall, even if I do I can just use a cleaning charm."

"Alright, come on, we're starting in the center."

"Okay, let me talk to Rachel for a second."

Finn nodded and flew off. Kurt turned back to Rachel once he was a good distance away.

"I don't want to talk about Sebastian anymore if we don't need to," he paused, "Yes, I do want to be with him, but I don't think he likes me in that way. So, I don't want to keep thinking of a hypothetical and get my hopes up, alright?"

She smiled softly at him, "Of course, I just," she wanted to tell him, but it wouldn't help anyone much anymore, "wanted you to be happy."

"I am, Rachel." He smiled, "I'll see you during dinner." He waved a goodbye and headed to the center of the field, hoping this would get his mind off of Sebastian.

(Rachel didn't tell Kurt in the end because if he wanted to get over Sebastian, telling Kurt that he reciprocated his feelings would just mix things up again. She'll just let Sebastian go through his plan without her interference, and support whatever Kurt decides to do.)


	2. 6 Days Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds out Kurt has a supposedly unrequited crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand flower meanings well.

"I still can't believe that Brittany rode a fucking unicorn yesterday." Sebastian muttered as he read a book from his Care of Mythical Creatures class.

"I can't believe we found out you witnessed someone die yesterday."

"It was my dog, and don't remind me about Sir Marshmallow."

Santana snickered at the name.

He rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Why are you reading anyway, it's Sundayyyy," she laid over his lap as cats do, "we could have gone to Hogsmeade, I wanted to buy some candy for B-B."

"B-B? Out of all the nicknames, whatever, I was planning on rereading this textbook without an educational mindset, but since I spent my evening with you and Brittany yesterday, I'd like to do it now." Ignoring her presence, he set the textbook on her.

"Omph, rude," she shoved the textbook off of her chest and onto the ground.

"That was rude, Santana," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes and sat up against the arm rest the couch had, "We need to plot how you'll be asking your dearest to the ball anyway, so no more textbooks."

"'Tanaaaa," he whined childishly, "I only have five pages left, go hang out with Britt until I finish."

There was a moment of peace as she thought. The peace was interrupted when she abruptly swung her legs off of him and onto the ground then stood up, "I'll just sneak her in, by the time we get back you better be done, Smythe."

"Wait, what, you can't—"

Santana already left, leaving him in his thoughts about two things; Completing the mythical creatures chapter and whatever she was plotting.

He sighed, "I guess, I'll just do this first..." he muttered, picking up the book.

He finished the remaining pages of the textbook right as Santana (and Brittany) barged into the common room, startling the underclassmen who arrived a few minutes prior.

He set the textbook on the coffee table and turned his head to the girls, "Hey Brittany," he smiled gently, then turned to Santana, "'Tana, there was no reason for you to startle the kiddos."

She glanced to see them scurrying to the dorms, "It's amusing," she stated with a smile as she plopped herself next to him, Brittany followed and sat next to Santana.

"So, Santana brought me here to help you ask your prince to the Yule Ball," Brittany stated with a smile.

He groaned out of annoyance, "I didn't think you were seriously going to tell Brittany about this." He got up to move to an armchair next to the couch so the girls could sit together without the disturbance of another body.

Santana and Brittany shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Santana laid her head in Brittany's lap, while she messed with her hair.

"Brittany's friends with Kurt, she knows him at a personal level, so she'll be tons of help."

"I don't want to use Brittany to get with Kurt," he stated, "it seems rude."

"It's not rude, and it's not like I'll tell you his secrets or who he likes."

Santana and Sebastian seemed startled by Brittany's minor comment.

"'Who he likes'?" Santana whispered softly while sitting up.

"Oh! Don't worry about that, his crush is a bit oblivious. I mean, so is Kurt. They've been dancing around each other for years now." She giggled softly, she knew the crush was Sebastian, but she wanted to mess with them for a bit.

"Oh fuck no." Sebastian stated off into the fireplace for a bit, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "He already has chemistry with another person."

"You still have a chance though. I overheard him and Rachel talking about his crush, and he said he wanted to get over him so he's not gonna pursue anything."

"But why doesn't he want to pursue his crush? Is he straight? Because if not, that idiot is a blind for not noticing how amazing he is."

Brittany giggled to herself, since Sebastian had inadvertently called himself an idiot, "It's because he doesn't know if their nice interactions were genuine, he feels they were forced and that his crush actually hates him."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sebastian's going through who the crush could be, but his mind shifts to how to make Kurt feel better. While Brittany is debating on telling him Kurt's crush, so Sebastian won't look constipated anymore.

"I can't see you look so upset anymore," Brittany muttered, "I'll just tell you the cru—"

Sebastian abruptly stood up not hearing Brittany, "I'm gonna go throw flowers at him."

"Wait, what, why?!?? Don't—?"

Sebastian had already apparated into the Forbidden Forest.

"He's not supposed to do that on school grounds," Santana stated with a sigh and turned to Brittany, "Who's Kurt's crush? And why haven't you told me?" She spoke in a jokingly offended manner.

"It's Sebastian, and I didn't want to tell you or him because I thought it'd be funny to see them dance around each other."

She laughed, "That's hilarious, alright, we won't tell them that they like each other unless things get messy." She laid down on the couch bringing her girlfriend with her, "Was what you heard with Rachel and Kurt true?"

"Yes, I was a few bleachers behind them when I was watching Sam during practice so I guess they didn't notice me; But Kurt looked really really sad and conflicted."

"Hmm, I think they can get together without our help."

"They've had a spark since they've met, they can get there."

Santana nodded then kissed Brittany's cheek. "Okay, let me braid your hair then we can head down to pick up something for lunch."

The blonde nodded and turned so Santana could braid a crown onto her.

———❄️———❄️———

"Where are the fucking bluebells?!?" Sebastian was searching for the hyacinthoides he noticed when he was out with Brittany and Santana the day before. Though the flowers didn't necessarily match Kurt's stunning blue eyes, the gesture would still be there.

He was frantic trying to find these flowers. It was mostly the shock of Kurt having a crush that was heightening his adrenaline but lowered his logic. His idea of making Kurt feel better was stupid. He had no idea why a toss of flowers would make him feel better about his supposedly unrequited crush.

_Maybe I just want to show some sort of affection towards him. This stupid idea of flowers would show something nice at least. It won't get him to fall in love with me, but maybe it'll be a step to assuring him that at least I don't hate him._

He spotted the bed of flowers and plucked one. He didn't want to ruin the environment so he used the "Geminio" spell to duplicate them. Once he had enough to fill two handfuls he put them in his pocket then went to hunt the boy with blue-eyes.

———❄️———❄️———

Kurt was in the courtyard with Tina and Mercedes. They were situated on the more secluded side of the yard.

"I was thinking, maybe a green and gold color scheme for me and Mike," Tina was smiling like an idiot. Even though her and Mike have been together happily and healthily since she was in third year (and he was in fourth), she always has a smile of excitement when she speaks of him (same goes for Mike).

Kurt ponders to imagine the colors, "It can work, depends on what green and how bright of a gold, but it can definitely work."

"I think a dark green would be the best green to go with," Mercedes stated.

"That screams Slytherin, but I agree with Mercedes," Kurt replied, "Mike should probably wear a more muted gold then."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind when me and Mike sneak out to the city next weekend."

"Tina, that's a long fly on a broomstick if you're trying to go to the nearest muggle town."

"It won't be that bad, Mike's parents bought him the best broom to guilt him into doing better in Quidditch," she sighed, recalling his family dynamic, "Besides the point, it'll only take an hour to fly out, we'll probably end up with a headache, but it won't be that bad."

"Just don't get caught," Kurt muttered.

They all shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes before immediately being put on the defenses when they noticed Sebastian making his way to them.

"Why does he look like he's going to kill you?" Mercedes whispered.

"He might, who knows." Kurt replied just as quietly.

As Sebastian got closer he felt the floor sway under him, he persevered though. He got this far, he won't back out now. He grabbed the flowers from his pockets.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him when Sebastian stopped a few feet in front of him.

"It's not poison ivy," Sebastian stated before throwing the flowers over Kurt, "They reminded me of your eyes." He turned around and walked off as calmly as he could before the three had a chance to reply.

"What the hell just happened?" Mercedes broke their shocked silence.

Tina picked up a flower from Kurt's hair, "Blue bells, I don't know how he thought they matched your eyes, since yours are brighter," she placed the flower behind his ear, "but the gesture was sweet."

Kurt stayed silent. The gears in his brain were taking a minute to process what happened.

_Blue bells, they were my mother’s favorite, because it was the first flower she successfully learned how to grow perfectly. They’re my favorites as well because of that reason (of it being my mother’s favorite). But Sebastian’s ignored me for two weeks, why is this what he decided to be our first interaction over that time frame?_

"Kurt, you good?" Mercedes shook his shoulder slightly.

He snapped out of his daze and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine, just confused."

_Why did he even do that? Was that just a dumb prank? Probably, but why would he say the flowers reminded him of my eyes? Why would he know or even remember my eyes are blue?_

He plucked a flower from his hair and twiddled with it between his fingers, smiling at the thought that he remembered insignificant facts such as his eye color and favorite flower.


	3. 5 Days Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wants to repay Sebastian for what he's done the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logic may have been thrown out the window for this one.

It was still early in the morning for anyone to be awake, but Kurt liked the peace and quiet in the Ravenclaw tower before rush hour started. He had finished his morning routine without hassle. Which left him with about an hour of peace so he decided to spend the time watching the sunrise.

He chose to view the sunrise at the top of the astronomy tower, since he knew it would be the best place to view anything, since there were windows from all sides. He gathered his belongings and headed over to the tower.

He arrived just before the sun peeked over the horizon. He sat on the edge of the east window. This area held beautiful memories, they felt real to him, but he wasn't sure if it truly was. They watched the sunrise and set several times here together, by choice, so why could he still believe for them to not be genuine?

Those memories make him remember yesterday's incident. Kurt kept a few of the plucked blue bells lamented as a bookmark, he dusted the rest off of himself in the courtyard.

The sun begins to shine brighter, illuminating more of the world for those who can see it.

He checks the time, maybe thirty minutes before he needs to head down for breakfast. He's about to pull out a sketchbook to sketch up some minor readjustments to his Yule Ball outfit when he noticed a stunning lily being shone upon by the sun. It's as though the sun has given the flower a spot light.

_Sebastian likes lilies._

An idea came through.

_I should return Sebastian's gesture. Maybe, if I do it in a way that shows I like him, he'll miraculously confess he threw those flowers as a sign of affection as well!_

His logic made no sense, he was reaching for reasons as to why Sebastian did what he did. He wanted to believe their moments together weren't just things his mind made up.

He pulls his wand out, hoping the entire plant doesn't just rip out the ground he says, "Accio lily." The lily plucks itself and flies up to him, he catches it gently. He held it softly in his hands. He noticed how perfect and beautiful it looked. Kurt decided he had to do it before breakfast, because keeping it longer than that may cause the flower to become damaged.

He turned away from the window to land back on safe ground, then headed off to the dining hall to find the boy who gave his heart a flutter.

———❄️———❄️———

Sebastian and Santana were on their way to breakfast. They were taking the long way so they could talk privately on the more secluded side of the castle.

Santana adorned a smug expression. Sebastian was very suspicious of this, he knew she knew something he didn't.

"Brittany told you who it was didn't she," his voice had a hint of annoyance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She noticed his sad expression and snickered at his attempt at a pout, "Fine, she did tell me, and he is definitely an idiot. Honestly, I should have realized they were dancing around each other."

He faked a gasp of betrayal, "I thought you were on my side, 'Tana."

She snickered, and patted his shoulder comfortingly, "You still haven't told me about what happened yesterday," she replied, disregarding his comment.

"Because I don't want to."

They both halted after noticing a figure approaching them from the end of the hallway.

Santana squinted for a second, "Oh, that's your dearest," she teased.

Kurt noticed they stopped and awkwardly jogged to them, not wanting to be the reason they missed breakfast.

"What brings you this far out from the dining hall, Hummel? Did you get lost?" Santana teased with a smirk.

"Of course not, Santana." He replied, "I'm not even going to ask why you both are on this side of the castle, but I was looking for him."

"Ohhhh, lovely, I should go then," Santana hit Sebastian's back a bit hard hoping he'd take a hint and ask his prince while she was gone, "Good luck~" She sang as she made her merry way to breakfast.

Both boys waited in silence as Santana left, and continued to stand in silence not knowing how to start a conversation.

Kurt had wanted to just place the lily behind Sebastian's ear and flee, but it seems impossible to do that now. While Sebastian struggles to create words for the scenario he has yet to prepare for.

"So I was wondering——"

"I found this lily——"

They both stopped speaking after realizing they were talking at the same time. Their snickers turned into soft laughter. This has happened far too often before that it was simply amusing now.

"You can go first," Sebastian spoke through his giggles.

Kurt smiled, glad to see that he was still as kind as the last time they spoke alone, "Alright, well I found this lily, and it reminded me of you, since you told me a while back that you and your mother grew a bed of them in France. Anyway, I was going to give it to you then leave, but seeing as I can't do that anymore without looking foolish...here," Kurt held his hand out with the lily still perfectly sitting there.

"Oh," Sebastian looked away from Kurt's eyes to see a perfectly grown lily in Kurt's hand, "It's lovely, but you could still give it to me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as though holding the flower out in front of him was not enough of a sign that he was indeed giving the flower to him, "I am though..?" He whispered softly, mostly to himself.

He decided to take a small leap.

Kurt lowered his hand and took a step closer to Sebastian. He felt his hands shake as he delicately cupped Sebastian's cheek in his right hand to hold him still, while using his other to place the lily behind Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian breathed out a small, "Thank you." His face showed the dorkiest and tender smile.

Kurt nodded as he backed up, his cheeks tinting pink, he stared at the ground trying to think of what to do next.

_He didn't react badly, maybe I should push my luck a bit?_

Sebastian was watching Kurt as he thought. He wanted to ask Kurt to the ball now. He had to, there wouldn't be a better opportunity than now.

"Kurt, I—"

As Sebastian spoke, Kurt had already set his cliche into motion. He moved closer, set his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and kissed the corner of Sebastian's lips.

It was a soft peck, but it left Sebastian feeling at bliss.

Kurt backed up when he pulled away from the kiss. His face felt warm, he felt the world spinning, he looked up at Sebastian noticing he was dazed.

Not knowing what else to say and wanting to flee the situation in case Sebastian's reaction after the shock was bad; Kurt muttered a small, "I'm so sorry," and fled.

It took a moment to process what happened in the last thirty seconds, but by the time he came back to his senses Kurt was already gone. "Shit, fuck!" He muttered to himself before kicking a wall out of frustration (and proceeding to regret it because the wall is made of stone). He was mad at himself for not pulling Kurt back and asking if he could kiss him properly.

———❄️———❄️———

Rachel was panicking all through her NEWTs since she hadn't spotted Kurt in their conjoined classes. She was glad the last day of testing were hands-on test (transfiguration, charms, potions) or she would have failed since her mind was elsewhere. After each test, she tried to find Quinn to ask if she'd seen him, she said she hadn't. So Rachel was going insane thinking of all the possible places or situations her best friend could be in.

After all the tests for the day had been completed and dinner passed; She went and found Kurt at the opposite end of the lake from the school with just his broom. He was asleep on top of a thin patch of snow with his head rested on his folded cardigan.

She inspected his body for a moment. His eyes were puffed and his cheeks were stained with tears. She knelt down and gently shook him, "Kurt?"

He woke with a start and immediately sat up, nearly banging his forehead against Rachel's, "Rachel?!" He looked at his surroundings for a second. "Oh, at least I didn't fly too far this time."

"'This time'?!?"

He shushed her softly, signaling that she needed to lower her volume, "Since I got my broom, I flew around when I needed to think. I try to only do it at night or early morning though."

"Mercedes told me what happened yesterday, and she said you seemed fine and you went on with your day normally. So something must have happened this morning." She stated confidently.

Kurt looked away from her and at the lake, "It wasn't anything important, Rachel."

"It was important enough to make you cry and skip your testing," She pulled him into a hug, "Kurt, whatever happened, please tell me. I want to understand what's going on so I can try to comfort and help you better."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist, "I kissed Sebastian then ran."

Rachel felt her overprotective side kicking in, "Why were you crying?" Her voice became more hushed with menace laced through, "Did he say or do something I need to address?"

"No, I left before he got a chance to react. I was just over thinking." He pulled back from Rachel to put on his cardigan. "I didn't eat anything since dinner yesterday, so I guess by the time I landed, I was probably too loopy to think straight."

Rachel took off her jacket and gave it to Kurt.

"No, you're going to get cold," he tried to argue.

"Kurt, you've been out since morning. I'll be fine." She stood up and grabbed his broom as he slipped on the coat (it was a size larger than Rachel needed so it just barely fit Kurt), "Come on, there's a sandwich in the left pocket, you can eat while we head back to Hogwarts."

He pulled the sandwich out and was glad Rachel thought to bring food.

Once they got into the castle, it was a ghost town in the halls. Kurt finished the sandwich and kept the coat on.

"Want me to take you to the hospital wing, just in case?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to go to the head mistress and ask if she could let me go through the test tomorrow."

"I'll walk you over," she held his hand.

He nodded.

They made their way through the halls as quietly as they could, making sure to avoid being caught and receiving detention for being out after hours.

"I really wanted to get over him, you know?" His grip on her hand tightened a bit, "But that stupid stunt he pulled yesterday. I don't know what he meant when he threw those flowers. If he had just thrown the flowers, I'd think it was a joke; but he told me they reminded him of his eyes. I didn't know what to take of it."

"Mhmm," she nodded, not pitching in her thoughts till he finished.

"This morning, I just saw a lily and it reminded me of Sebastian, so I took it and went to find him. Short version was I put the flower behind his ear, kissed the corner of his mouth, then left because I didn't want to know his response."

They made it to the Mistress' office door.

He took her coat off of himself and handed it back to her. He hugged her, "Thank you for being concerned about me."

"You don't need to thank me for that, silly." She wrapped her arms around him in return, "Whatever happens tomorrow, know that I will support you."

They let go of each other.

He kissed her forehead softly, "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Night!" She exclaimed softly before scurrying off to the Slytherin's dungeons.

Upon entering the common room, she found Sebastian and Santana on the couch. Sebastian laying tucked under Santana's arms asleep, as she gently stroked his hair humming a soft lullaby.

———❄️———❄️———

Earlier

Sebastian didn't want to try to find Kurt. He knew he probably left for a reason. He decided to make his way to breakfast instead.

When he arrived he found Santana seated next to Brittany at the Hufflepuff table and decided to join her. Since he couldn't sit next to her directly because the spot was taken; He opted to sit across from her next to Sam.

"Oh! Hey Sebastian," he turned and greeted him with his smile that makes you feel warm and loved, "That flower looks beautiful, where did you get it?"

Brittany and Santana stopped their conversation after noticing Sebastian had arrived with a new accessory.

Brittany squealed with delight, "You look so cute with that Bas!"

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you, someone gave it to me before I got here."

Santana noticed her friend's distraught through his smile, she turned to her significant other, "I'm going to put a muffling charm over me and Sebastian, could you talk to Sam so he doesn't realize?" Brittany nodded then started talking about Rory to Sam.

Santana grabbed her wand from her sock and muttered the incantation making everyone hear nothing when Sebastian and her speak for a few minutes.

"Sebastian, I set a weak muffling charm over us, what's wrong?" She put a cup of tea close to her mouth to look discreet.

He rested his elbow on the table to put his head in his hand so he could cover his mouth, "He kissed me."

Santana's eyes widened, she nearly screamed (but that would have broken the charm so she didn't), "Isn't that a good thing? What happened that made you look like a puppy that got kicked?"

"He ran before I said anything."

"Yikes," Brittany tapped her leg, signaling the charm was beginning to fall, "We can talk about this later, okay?"

He nodded

They continued their day normally, both noticed Kurt's abstinence. In the sessions where the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were conjoined, Sebastian kept glancing to the Ravenclaw side of the room hoping Kurt would just be there. Quinn shot glances of concern and questioning at Santana, her response was always shrugs.

At the end of the day, nearing midnight, Santana found Sebastian curled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace in the empty common room.

"Ready?"

He turned to look at her and nodded before moving to the empty couch. She sat next to him. They moved against each other to cuddle for warmth and comfort.

Once they stopped squirming, Santana spoke quietly, "What happened?"

"He kissed me and I didn't react, I just stood there like an idiot while he ran."

"Where's the flower?"

"I left it on my bed when we got back here."

"Hmm," she paused, "So what do you think about him running?"

"I don't know, he kissed me, Santana." He groaned, "He looked embarrassed, almost ashamed after he kissed me. I don't know what to take from that."

"Then ask him."

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"I caused him to look like that, I don't want to see that expression on him anymore. Why did I think he was flirting with me, he was just being nice, god, he was probably just repaying me for what I did yesterday with the lily."

"You actually threw flowers at him?"

He nodded.

Santana laid down, "Come on, lay down."

"We're not eleven anymore, 'Tana, if we're sleeping together we need to lay on the ground of something."

"Push the ottoman over if you don't wanna fall off, come on." She opened her arms for him.

He got up and moved the coffee table to make room for the two ottomans, and laid back down on the couch in Santana's arms as they did when they were younger.

"I'm going to tell you something important, okay?" Santana whispered as she drew circles on his scalp.

"Okay," he yawned softly, "what's it?"

"Your Kurt's crush," she felt him tense up, so she rubbed circles on his back, "I don't want you to think he hates you when he doesn't. I don't know why he ran, but I know for sure he didn't run because he was ashamed of kissing you, alright?"

He nodded.

"I wasn't planning on telling you, but I think I needed to here or you would have never tried to ask him out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're afraid you'll hurt others like you-know-who so you won't accept the idea of other people loving you, so there's no way you could hurt them; But that's untrue, I know you would never intentionally hurt someone."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're right, but you know that's—"

"—hard for you to accept, I know." She paused, "Believe in yourself and have a bit of faith that you won't grow up to become him, because so far, you're nothing like him."

He hummed okay.

Sebastian believed that love and friendship wasn't straightforward and was only a thing people used to gain. Santana constantly ensured and showed that those beliefs aren't true. She showed him that through their friendship and how she always was right by him when he needed. She showed him love could be real when she stated her feelings towards Brittany. She helped him realize that he could feel genuine love when she helped him sort out his feelings towards Kurt during their third year.

Love has always been complicated for Sebastian, since his example growing up was his parents. That's why he constantly diverted and believed Kurt wouldn't like him, because if he believed Kurt would never like him, then there theoretically would never be a chance for him to hurt him. (He knew the teasing and bickering could hurt Kurt, but nothing would hurt more than gaining one's trust then shattering it once you got what you wanted.)


	4. 4 Days Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wishes Kurt luck.

Santana woke up before Sebastian did and noticed Rachel staring at them.

She sat up slowly to not wake the sleeping boy, "What do you want, Berry?" She looked around, realizing the shift from night to day, "What time is it?"

"About eleven," she paused, "He likes Kurt, right?"

Santana nodded, "And Kurt likes him?"

Rachel hummed in acknowledgment, "Sebastian's not actually mean is he?"

The Latina snickered at the thought of Sebastian genuinely being mean, "Of course not."

"Why does he pretend then?"

"Not something I should say for him."

Sebastian began stirring in his sleep, ending the girl's conversation.

"Rise and shine, Sebastian," Santana whispered gently brushing hair from his face.

"Morning," he muttered before sitting up.

"Sebastian," Rachel said to get his attention, "Kurt's making up his tests from yesterday at one til dinner with Professor Sylvester, in case you want to wish him luck." She winked at the last part then got up to leave the common room, hoping that piece of information would push for them to interact and address what happened these past few days.

Sebastian made eye contact with Santana as soon as Rachel left, "Don't make a rash decision like you did with the flowers."

"I won't," he thought for a moment.

"Let's go get ready for the day while you think of something to do, if you want to do it."

He nodded.

They both got up and made their way to the bathrooms.

———❄️———❄️———

Kurt was glad the head mistress had allowed him to take his tests, but was upset when she directed him to take it with Sue the next day.

He made sure he had breakfast and a steady head before making his way to her office. As he was at the last lengthy hallway to get to her office, he heard a voice shout behind him, accompanied with quick steps.

"Hey! Kurt! Wait!"

He took a deep breath before turning around. He was glad the hallways were empty in case the Smythe boy had wanted to hex him for yesterday.

"Yes? What do you want?" Kurt's voice felt icy.

Sebastian was mildly hurt by the coldness but kept the shy smile on his face, "Can we talk about yesterday?"

Kurt glanced down at the ground, "It was nothing. I was being an idiot, I'm sorry."

"Kurt?"

He looked up, a hint of confusion behind his eyes, "Hm?"

"I don't want to say anything to fuck with your head during your test, so——"

"PORCELAIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Sue shouted from her office door at the end of the hall before he finished.

Kurt turned to see Sylvester give a signal of five minutes before walking back into her room. He turned me back to Sebastian. He gestured for Sebastian to continue.

"Right! Okay, so, I want to wish you luck on your NEWTs exams."

He pulled a brunnera stem from his pocket, the stem was soft and had flowers bursting from it. He knew plucking one flower would have been too tiny, so he took the stem.

Sebastian mirrored what Kurt had done yesterday. He cupped Kurt's face in his left hand to place the plant behind Kurt's right ear. 

He gently tipped Kurt's head up a bit, "As good luck," and kissed the corner of his lips.

Sebastian pulled back his hand from Kurt's chin and left, making sure to wave a goodbye before he turned the corner.

Kurt was slightly dazed by what happened. He touched the corner of his lips wanting to mimic the warmth and buzz the other boy had left him. He felt his heart beat miles and his cheeks burn red.

_He kissed me._

He knew he had to find him after he got through his exams to better understand what that was.

———❄️———❄️———

Kurt's exams went on till eight. Sue made the test longer and harder than it was required to be, as punishment for not taking it the day before. When it was over, he decided to just go back to the Ravenclaw tower, since dinner was over and he didn't want to bother trying to find Sebastian.

He made it into the common room to find Quinn sitting by the fireplace staring into the sparks. 

He decided to sit next to her, "Hey." He whispered to not alarm her.

She turned her head, "Oh, hi. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she turned back to the fire, "Rachel told me she had to help Tina and Mike sneak out so she asked if I could bring you dinner," she pointed vaguely behind her, "It's on the side table over there."

"Oh, alright," Kurt stood up and went to retrieve his meal, "Thank you, Quinn."

She hummed a reply and continued staring at the fire.

"Hey, Quinn?"

She turned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just thinking," she stated before turning back to the cackling wood.

Kurt decided to take her word for it, knowing the last time she looked upset and he tried to help her, she hexed him. He hurriedly ate his dinner and got ready for bed.

Kurt laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for most of the night, simply thinking about what he should say to Sebastian.


	5. 3 Days Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet to talk.

It was still early morning, when Kurt woke up. He decided he needed to genuinely think of what he wanted to say to Sebastian, because talking to him is inevitable with so many things being left open.

He got ready for the day. When he finished his routine, he made his way back to the dorms. He changed into day clothes and grabbed a notebook and pencil before heading back out. He made his way to the astronomy tower once more and sat with his back against a wall.

He sat there for what felt like hours simply thinking and jotting down notes here and there. Eventually, he figured out the gist of what he needed to ask and say.

He tore out a blank page and wrote a note directed to Sebastian.

———❄️———❄️———

Sebastian was in a constant mood of panic and glee. He was gleeful because he kissed Kurt, but he was in a state of distress because he hadn't actually talked to him afterwards like he planned, since he couldn't find him at dinner.

He wanted to actually have something with Kurt so he hoped he did as well.

He was about to head out to the Ravenclaw tower to find Kurt; But stopped in his tracks when he spotted the boy leaning elegantly against the wall opposite to the Slytherin doors.

Sebastian made his way over to him, "Hey." His voice was just above a whisper.

Kurt looked up and stood straight, "Hi," he replied with a warm smile.

Sebastian returned the smile, "Not that I don't enjoy your presence, but what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually," Kurt pulled a note from his pocket, "Here." He set the note in Sebastian's hand and walked off.

———❄️———❄️———

_Sebastian,_

_I think we should talk._

_Meet me at eleven._

_You know where to go._

_Kurt <3_

———❄️———❄️———

Kurt adorned a coat and headed out of the Ravenclaw tower to go to the astronomy tower. He made sure to be quick and quiet as he walked.

Once he arrived at the top of the tower, he sat on the ground and brought his knees to his chest, trying to bring more warmth to his body. He hadn't realized it'd be colder than he'd initially thought. He was ten minutes early to give himself time to hype himself up a bit. Though the chill from the outside world coming in was distracting enough to make him forget about anything but keeping himself warm.

"You know, I always liked being here with you, but I don't want you to get sick again just so you can stare at the stars," Sebastian sat next to Kurt, "I like the sentiment though."

Sebastian pulled a warm blanket from his satchel and put it over the both of them. He kept a small distance between them though.

"Thank you, and I didn't think it'd be that cold. It was only mildly chilly this morning when I was here," he paused, "I didn't know where else we could meet without someone interrupting."

"It's fine, I don't mind the cold that much. We can go to the Slytherin or Ravenclaw common rooms if you want."

"Rachel would probably bother us if we go to the dungeons, and I don't think the Ravenclaws would appreciate me bringing an outsider," he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Alright, I just don't want you to get sick again," he turned and looked at him, "I can probably make a guess of why we're here, but I'll ask anyway; What did you want to talk about?"

"Us, I don't even know that there was a possibility of an 'us' until a few days ago."

"Neither did I really," Sebastian stared out at the window across from them, "I've liked you since third year."

Kurt looked at him with a bit of shock, "I've liked you since fifth, I mean, I've always been attracted to you, but my feelings for you turned to romantic after fifth year the first time we were here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Kurt paused, "You acted rude to me at times, I knew you were teasing and just wanted to cause trouble, but you acted like you couldn't stand me."

"I'm really sorry for that."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again, "I just kept holding onto the idea that the you I spoke to when we were alone was real."

"It was."

"Then why did you keep switching between that Sebastian and the one that acted like he couldn't stand me?"

"I was afraid that we'd end up hurting each other. My parents married but divorced when my mom realized he married for the money and status."

"But—"

"Everything my dad did in their relationship was fake. What he did hurt my mom, and I never wanted myself or anyone to experience hurt like she did."

"I can ensure you, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know," he smiled at Kurt, "I promise to never do that as well; That mindset ended two years ago after Santana and Brittany got together anyway, now I just avoided trying to talk to you because I was scared you hated me."

"I don't think I ever hated you, mostly just annoyed with you, because you never actively did anything to make me hate you."

"That's good to know, your turn; Why did you avoid telling me?"

"I didn't want to believe I fell in love with someone who was only real to me when we were alone," he sneezed, "I'm fine with bickering with you, it's fun, but I didn't like how that was the majority of our interactions."

Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, "May I hold you?" Kurt nodded as he leaned into his open arms for the warmth.

Kurt continued, "I didn't want to tell you I liked you, in case you didn't feel the same and I ended up losing you."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant, we probably wouldn't hang out anymore. I know we only came up here when we had projects to do together or study dates, but I knew they were probably going to end if you didn't reciprocate my feelings, so I didn't want to risk losing that."

"Well, I'd like to tell you that I enjoyed our times together too, and even if I didn't like you in return, I would have still hung out with you."

There was a moment of silence. Sebastian pulled Kurt in closer to bring him and himself more warmth.

Kurt broke the silence, "I really like you, Sebastian," he whispered.

"I like you too," he replied with a smile.

Kurt pulled himself away from the other for a moment to look at him with the same dorky smile the other wore.

An idea rolled through, "Let's go on a date tomorrow, no school, no hiding, just us being us."

"Hmm, that sounds nice," he held Kurt's hand in his, "What time and what would you like to do?"

"We could go to Hogsmeade after breakfast?"

"That's fine with me," Sebastian pulled Kurt back into his arms noticing his slight shiver, "Alright, let's start heading back. It's getting late, and I don't want to miss out on our first date just because you got sick."

"I won't get sick," he rolled his eyes, "But okay."

They both got up. Sebastian wrapped the blanket around Kurt but held his hand as they quickly walked through the halls.

When they arrived at the Ravenclaw tower's door, Kurt was about to answer the riddle but decided to turn to Sebastian instead.

"I'm glad we talked tonight," he said with a shy smile.

He returned the smile, "Me too, I'm glad we have a date tomorrow."

"As am I," he pulled off the blanket and handed it to the other.

Sebastian held his hand up, "No, you can keep it, you'll probably need it more than I do to warm up tonight anyways," he rewrapped the blanket around Kurt.

"Oh, okay, thanks," he leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Sebastian returned the gesture, "Night, Kurt," he began walking away. Before he turned a corner he waved a goodbye and scurried off to the dungeons.

Kurt watched as he left, and turned back to the door. He answered the riddle and entered the tower. He made his way to the dorms and changed into his pajamas. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep. He was overwhelmed with glee and was frigid.

He wrapped Sebastian's flannel blanket around himself then got under his own layers of blankets. He still felt giddy with joy, but he managed to eventually sleep smiling, thinking of the day to come.


	6. 2 Days Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their Hogsmeade date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write dates well. I struggled to write this for that reason. I hope I've written this well enough to be just bearable.

"No, you are not wearing that on your first date," Santana grabbed his tux sleeve before he was able to leave the common room, "You're overdressed, go put on something you'd wear when you hang out with me and Britt."

"But I wanna impress him."

"He's not going to want to walk around with an idiot in a tuxedo."

Sebastian groaned in annoyance, "You go choose what I wear then."

"Not my date."

"I helped you with your first date with Brittany."

"And I was still overdressed."

He sighed and went back to the dorms to change into something more casual. He eventually chose something and stepped out for Santana's approval. He stepped out into the common room wearing a deep green flannel over a black tee that's tucked into black jeans that are cuffed, accompanied with dark green high tops.

"Passable, you look more relaxed now anyway," she stated as she readjusted the flannel.

"Do you think I look good enough for him though?" He was slightly jittery.

"Bas, you look fine don't worry about it," she smiled at him, "Come on, he said we're meeting at Madam Puddifoot's shop."

"What do you mean 'we're'?"

"Oh, Britt and I made a last minute decision to go on a date too, we'll just be at Puddifoot's shop though," she glared at him, "Do you think I don't look presentable?"

Sebastian took in her outfit more. She wore a leather jacket over a simple red dress with black tights and black boots.

"No, you look fine, I just wasn't paying attention."

"U-huh."

"You look beautiful, 'Tana," he paused. "Just don't follow us if you're going, please."

"That was one time, Bassss. In my defense he was suspicious."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Come on, we have a pair of beautés waiting for us."

———❄️———❄️———

After breakfast, Kurt made sure to tell Sebastian where he'd like for them to meet in the afternoon. Brittany overheard their conversation and asked if she can tag along with Kurt when he goes. She stated she'll separate with Santana when her and Sebastian arrive, he agreed of course.

Kurt was less nervous than he thought he would be. He was slightly distracting himself by deciding what to wear though. After a few long minutes he decided what he wanted to wear, hoping he wasn't overdressing himself. He wore a dark checkered blazer over a black turtleneck, his shirt was tucked into black pants; His shoes were a pair of simple black leather dress shoes.

He stood at the entrance of Hogwarts and waited for Brittany. He stood there for a while and saw her making her way to him. She looked stunning, she always looked stunning, but she amplified it. She wore her hair down in curls, with a braided waterfall. Her outfit consisted of a pastel sweater, white skinny jeans, and ankle high boots.

"Hi Kurt," she spoke with a bright smile.

"Hey, Brittany," she grasped his hand gently and gestured for them to start making their way to Hogsmeade.

"You know, Sebastian's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off of you, you look both adorable and hot."

He laughed softly at that, "Thanks, I think you look stunning as always, Santana very lucky to have you."

She nodded, her smile still present, "So, are you nervous about your date?"

"No. Maybe? I don't want to think about it too much, I'm just going to go into this date without preparing or I'll end up overthinking."

She gently rubbed her thumb against his hand comfortingly, "You'll be fine, Kurtie, I believe in you."

He smiled softly, "Thank you, Britt."

They made it to Hogsmeade village and went into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. They ordered some tea then took a seat in one of the booths and chatted for a bit as they waited for the pair of Slytherins.

———❄️———❄️———

Sebastian and Santana arrived thirty minutes after Brittany and Kurt did. Brittany had wanted to catch up with Kurt anyway, so them coming early was planned. They all got a drink for the day and went their separate ways; Santana and Brittany stayed in the shop while Sebastian and Kurt went outside to figure out what to do.

They turned and made eye contact, immediately causing the pair to have their cheeks warm.

"Hi," Kurt practically whispered with an awkward, yet adorable, smile.

A smile placed itself onto Sebastian's face after he saw Kurt's, "Hey," he spoke just as loud.

The air felt heavy and awkward. Both were used to being alone together, but the situation was now labeled a date so the pair felt too awkward and flustered to do much. Neither were expecting to be this nervous, but actually seeing each other really pushed the idea that this indeed was a date.

Kurt looked at Sebastian's appearance, soaking in his outfit and blushing by how nice it looked on him.

"You look great, Sebastian."

Sebastian (did that thing everyone does when someone compliments their outfit) glanced down then looked back at Kurt. He was shocked he didn't notice what Kurt was wearing till now, because he looked absolutely beautiful to him.

He nearly forgot to speak, "Um, thank you; You look gorgeous, Kurt, I mean you always are, but—" he looked away and cut himself off, not wanting to continue saying a sentence that wouldn't have ended well nor wanting him to notice his face was going red.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you," he tapped Sebastian's hand twice to get his attention, "Come on, don't get all flustered on me. I'm nervous too, but let's not dwell on it too much."

"Right, right," he took a long sip of his coffee, "So, where to?"

"I'm not sure." Kurt offered, "I wish we could have gone to a muggle town, I'm not used to going to Hogsmeade for any reason other than supply running."

"Honestly, same. Santana used to just drag me here every weekend, and I usually snuck off to the bookshop while she did whatever," he glanced around the area for a moment, "We can go to Tomes and Scrolls, Honeydukes, then end in Three Broomsticks; If you'd like?"

"That sounds fine with me," he sipped his coffee. "Can I hold your hand?" He asked shyly.

"Of course."

Kurt slipped his hand into Sebastian's as they walked to the bookstore.

———❄️———❄️———

Their date arguably went really well.

At Tomes and Scrolls they read to each other, made fun of characters in love stories, debated on said stories, and discussed theories and philosophy at some point. They had fun together, talking and simply hanging out casually. They finished their drinks at some point as they talked. They could have kept a conversation running for days, but eventually they decided to move on.

At Honeydukes, they were practically looking around as though they were children. Kurt awed at all the animal looking sweets, while Sebastian looked for the candies he has yet to try. They bought different types of candy and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to wrap up the date.

———❄️———❄️———

"So, you're telling me you've never actually bought anything from Honeydukes before this?" Sebastian stated with a minor bit of disbelief.

"Never found a reason to. Brittany usually had sweets I could try, and Rachel always gave me some when she felt I needed it. I don't like candy that much anyway."

"Lameeee," he said with a laugh, "Candy's great."

He rolled his eyes fondly with a smile, "It's sweet, just not my favorite." He popped in a gummy bear as he watched Sebastian lick a lollipop (accidentally) suggestively, which caused Kurt to nearly choke. He stood up, "I'm gonna get us drinks, what would you like?"

"Butterbeer's fine," he started pulling out a few coins to pay off the drink, Kurt held his hand up to stop him, "Thank you."

Kurt hummed in reply and walked off to the bar. He stood there for a while waiting for the bartender to make it since the bottled versions had run out. He paid for the drinks and thanked the bartender before heading back to the table in the corner where Sebastian was.

He set both drinks down before sitting across from the other boy.

"Thank you."

He hummed in response.

There was a beat of silence.

"Kurt," he looked up, "I'm sorry if this wasn't your ideal date, I'm just bad at this kind of stuff?"

"Oh god no, you're fine, Sebastian!" Kurt replied quickly, nearly stumbling over his own words, "Did you think this date was going bad?" He asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not." He sighed, "You?"

He shook his head. "I'm having an amazing time, Sebastian."

"Me too, I just didn't know if it was enough."

"It's more than enough. What we did today was fun. I was worried we wouldn't be able to talk comfortably, but it was fine. I'm having a lovely day with you."

"I'm glad, I like being around you in general, so this was lovely as well."

There was a more comfortable silence now. They were content with not speaking and decided to gaze into the others eye's. They've done this before; sitting in a comfortable silence to just soak in the other's presence.

These moments of silence where they're simply acknowledging the other's existence and space out are the moments they'll always cherish. They knew deep down before this, that they would be content with doing that for years, just to be near the other. It sounds ridiculous to be fine with sitting around doing nothing just so you can be near someone, but that's how they felt. They never believed the other person would like them in return, so they cherished those moments for as long as they could.

They both reached for the other for years, creating worlds where the other liked them, because they believed that in the world they lived in; the other would never return their feelings. So, they danced around each other; creating excuses and reasons to why there's no way in hell the other would reciprocate their feelings. Now that they know these feelings are returned and are real; They want to hold onto them for as long as they could. They so desperately wanted to state the other was theirs.

"Kurt?"

"'Bastian?"

They stopped, noticing the other was speaking as well. They smiled softly at each other.

"You go first," Kurt said before sipping his butterbeer.

Sebastian nodded, "Okay," he paused to take a deep breath before speaking, "I know we just found out we liked each other, but I," he paused, "I want to be with you. Those times in the astronomy tower were always the highlight of my week. Every time we're together it's exhilarating. I love being around you and talking to you, Kurt. You've always caught my eyes since the day I met you, I just knew that I had to have this person in my life somehow. And I'd understand if you don't want to jump into anything you're unsure of, but I'd like to be with you."

Kurt reached his hand over to Sebastian's side of the table and held his hand, he smiled brightly, "I was honestly going to say the same thing. I love being with you, Sebastian. I always looked forward to our times in the astronomy tower, to be able to speak to you. So yes, I'd like to be with you as well."

Sebastian grinned, "Soooo, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, will you be mine?"

"Yes."

They held gazes for just a moment before deciding to leave (making sure to drop off their empty cups at the bar.) They walked out of the Three Broomsticks hand in hand. They stepped onto the shoulder of the sidewalk out of everyone's way.

They made eye contact once more.

"This seems silly," Kurt stated with a soft giggle.

"It's not silly to want to look into my boyfriend's eyes. They're gorgeous after all,"

Kurt blushed lightly at being called his boyfriend. "You must have not paid attention to them, since you threw the wrong shade of flowers," he remarked lightheartedly.

"I was trying to show a nice gesture, darling."

"'Darling'?"

"Sweetie?"

Kurt chuckled, "'Darling' sounds better, 'sweetie' makes you sound like a grandma."

Sebastian nodded, "Okay, darling. Your eyes are lovely though, I could stare into them for days."

"Alright, my dearest," Kurt lifted Sebastian's hand up to kiss his knuckles, "Enough eye talk, you might start naming off all the muscles and describing how they're just oh-so gorgeous."

"Everything about you is gorgeous." He stated fondly.

"Liar," he rolled his eyes playfully, "You're beautiful as well; It's just, a simple compliment or phrase could never encapsulate how wonderful you are."

"Thank you, mon prince."

"Ton prince, hmm?"

"Oui, mon beau et intelligent petit prince."

"Now that you say that, it reminds me; every prince should kiss their love, shouldn't they?"

"Indeed they should."

He gently cupped Sebastian's face in his hands. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Sebastian's lips. Sebastian leaned in too, eager to close the gap quicker. The kiss they shared practically created sparks. It was short and sweet, but still made their heart melt nonetheless. They went in for another kiss as soon as the previous ended, wanting to create those jolts of electricity once more. They eventually withdrew from the kiss, but wrapped their arms around each other to keep the intimacy.

"That was lovely," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smiled and gently kissed Kurt's lips for a moment, "It was, makes me want to kiss you all day every day."

Kurt chuckled softly, "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Come on, lovebirds," They turned their heads to the familiar voice, "That was adorable, but it's getting late." Underneath the snark, Santana was genuinely happy for them, they knew she was of course, she didn't have to explain that to them.

"Are you guys official now?" Brittany beamed.

"Yeah, we are," Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"That's amazing. You guys are adorable together," she stated. "Anyway, we were planning to have dinner here and were looking for you guys to tell you," Brittany turned to the other pair, "I don't know if you guys were planning on having dinner here or at the castle; But I'd love for us to hang out, and if you have dinner here you won't have to rush to get back to Hogwarts."

Sebastian and Kurt shared a glance before agreeing with the other pair and deciding to join them on their dinner date.


	7. 1 Day Before the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorks decide that they should ask each other to the Yule ball (because expecting someone to do something just because they're supposed to is rude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this filler? Kinda. Is it still cute? Hope so.

"Okay, how did you forget to ask him to the ball but you managed to get him to be your boyfriend?" Santana sighed, "It's not like you need to ask anyway, you guys are dating."

"You asked Brittany to the ball and you guys are dating."

"It's different, I wanted to make it a special and grand event for her, and not just some school date."

"Exactly, but I want to ask him, because what if he was planning to go with someone else?"

Santana shot a 'what the fuck' look at him.

"Like Rachel or someone, platonically. We got together yesterday, so I want to be sure."

She snickered, "You're ridiculous, besides Rachel has a date already."

"Did she get back together with Finn?! I thought——"

"No, someone asked her yesterday, but they made me swear to secrecy since the pair wanted it to be a surprise at the ball."

"Oh, that's interesting," he paused, "I still want to ask him anyway, it seems like the nice thing to do rather than expect him to just go with me."

"Alright, you have today to do it," she held out her hand, "Let's head to breakfast now while you think of what to do."

———❄️———❄️———

"I'm gonna ask him to the Yule ball," Kurt exclaimed during breakfast startling his table. (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, etc.)

"Honey, the Yule Ball's tomorrow," Mercedes stated.

"Wait, you haven't already? You literally just told us you guys are dating," Rachel added.

"If you guys are dating why would you need to ask?" Finn inquired.

"Well, I want to ask him properly; It's not the nicest for me to expect him to go just because he's my boyfriend."

"You have a point," Quinn stated, "Expecting someone to do anything just because they're 'supposed' to do that is uncalled for," she looked over to him, "Are you going to do anything grand or are you going to go with a more private approach?"

"Privately, I don't want to put anyone through what I felt when Blaine publicly serenaded me," he practically shuttered when he said his name.

"I thought it was cute," Rachel mumbled, the idea was partially hers.

"The concept is cute, but in execution, it pressures and practically forces the person to say yes," his voice crack towards the last part of the sentence. Grateful he said no, but afraid of what would have happened if he agreed.

"Okay," Mercedes bumped her shoulder against his, "So what are you gonna do boo?"

"Well, I was thinking, flowers got us to speak, maybe I should do something including flowers?"

———❄️———❄️———

Sebastian decided he was going to go for something simple, yet cute. He was currently sitting outside, with a pile of blue bells and brunnera next to him, trying to make a crown for Kurt; Because every prince needs a crown.

———❄️———❄️———

Kurt decided he wanted to do something sweet. Since Sebastian called him a prince, it'd be fitting for his boyfriend to also be a lovely prince. So, he sat at the top of the astronomy tower, using the accio and gemino spell to create a crown of lilies for his prince.

———❄️———❄️———

They both had their crown done by the time lunch rolled around. They were on a mission to find each other, and they did. They spotted each other on the opposite ends of the same hallway.

"Kurt?" Sebastian screamed from his end, thankfully the hallway was empty. He practically skipped his way to Kurt, it was a more tame skip though, just awkward hops here and there.

"Bas?!" Kurt almost immediately sprinted to his significant other, in that cliché manner, he stopped himself though and chose to speed walk to him.

They met in the middle and locked gazes. Upon meeting each other's eyes, a smile was brought. Both were slightly out of breath from basically running around the school searching for the other, so there was a brief silence between them. Neither minded though, just more time to get lost in each other's eyes.

Kurt decided to break the silence, "Hi," his smile becoming shy.

"Hey," Sebastian replied, with a bit more volume, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Me too, actually," Kurt awkwardly shifted between standing on his left or right foot, "You can go first though."

He nodded, "Okay, I've been trying to ask you since the week started, it's a bit bizarre I've forgotten or that I'm even asking this now; But anyway," he pulled out the crown of blue flowers from behind him and held it out for Kurt, "I made you this crown, since every prince needs a crown," he winked, "And I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Kurt had his mouth gaped a bit, from shock mostly, "I—" He merely pulled out the crown of lilies. He started laughing quietly after noticing Sebastian's same expression of shock. "It seems that we've came up with the same silly idea," Kurt stated.

"Looks like it," he paused, "Sooo..?"

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with my boyfriend," he kissed the corner of Sebastian's lip, "I'd like to put this crown on my prince though."

"Your prince, hmm?" Mimicking what Kurt had said the day prior.

"I'm your prince, you're mine," Kurt stated with a warm smile.

Sebastian nodded and beamed the same heart melting smile. He proceeded to kneel down in front of Kurt, making him giggle at the gesture, which in turn made Sebastian chuckle softly.

"I hereby pronounce thee, Sebastian Smythe, the prince who managed to make the stars seem like nothing."

Kurt gently placed the lily crown on Sebastian's head, making sure it would stay on and still look adorable.

"Ah, giving each other ridiculous titles now, aren't we?" Sebastian teased, before standing up, "'Make the stars seem like nothing'?"

"Hey! I came up with it on the spot, don't judge me. And you do make the stars seem nonexistent."

"Hmm, okay, your turn," he spoke the next line with a joking menace, "Kneel."

Kurt huffed in amusement as he knelt.

"My dearest Kurt. There's no need for me to pronounce you as prince, for you are one already," Sebastian set the crown on Kurt's head, making sure to not damage his styling but making sure the crown stayed put and looked dashing on him, "You are and will always be the prince who stole my heart."

Kurt stood and gently pressed his lips against Sebastian's before pulling back to speak, "That was the most cliché thing I've heard."

"And 'making the stars seem like nothing' wasn't?"

Kurt rolled his eyes earnestly in response, "Whatever," he slipped his hand into the other boy's, "Let's not miss lunch, mon beau."

"D'accord, mon prince."


	8. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball takes place.

_"I know you, I walked with you——"_

"BASTIAN, SHUT UP!" Santana glared at him, "One run through the song was cute, two was sweet, but eight times is enough."

"It's a cute song," he stated as he fiddled with his tie.

She watched him struggle for a moment, "We've watched Sleeping Beauty, once," she made her way to him.

"And I'll always cherish that Christmas."

"Ugh, insufferable," she mutters as she fixes his tie.

He laughed at her annoyance, "Come on, I need to style your hair while you touch up the crown my prince made me," he sat down on the couch.

"Is your prince going to be wearing the crown you made him yesterday as well?"

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically with a smile, "We thought it'd be cute to match a bit."

Santana grinned at his excitement, "They're different breeds, Bas."

"The gestures there."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, leaning against the couch, in between his legs. She picked up the slightly damaged crown of lilies off the coffee table to reshape it, as Sebastian began messing with her hair.

———❄️———❄️———

_"...gleam...eyes..."_

"Ooo ~ can I duet?" Rachel beamed as she finished up pinning Quinn's hair back.

Kurt looked up from where he was retyping his shoes with a slightly judgey expression, "How did you hear me?" He stood.

"Kurt, we've known her since first year, so we both know she can pick up any song anyone's humming or muttering," Quinn stated, as she stood up to smooth out her dress and touch up Rachel's hair.

"You barely spoke to her, Miss Barbie," Kurt replied.

"I was always infatuated with her since day one——hey!" Rachel shoved her gently as the other girl spoke, "I'm speaking the truth." The blonde rolled her eyes with a small smirk, before kissing the brunette's cheek, "It took me a while to realize my feelings towards her were attraction rather than hate."

"I'm glad her unspoken crush was you, Quinn," he tied his tie, "But as her best friend, I must warn, if you hurt her, I will hex you."

"And I'll gladly accept it," Quinn stated, "I never plan to hurt Rachel though, she's too amazing to give up."

Kurt glanced at the two, noticing how they looked at each other as though they were the only person in the room. It was adorable.

He slipped on his suit jacket before turning back to the pair with his crown of blue flowers, "Could one of you be so kind as to put this on me?"

———❄️———❄️———

"Merde sacrée."

"Oh my."

The pair, Sebastian and Kurt, found themselves stunned after seeing each other. They were soaking in the others' appearance and appreciating how stunning the other looked. They both nearly forgot to speak (besides the mutters of their initial reactions).

"I absolutely love your star themed outfit," Sebastian stated, "Compliments your gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you, the crown you gave me tied in the outfit," he smiled and glanced over Sebastian's appearance once more, "You look charming as ever in your suit."

Sebastian beamed, "Merci, the crown you've given me helped add more uniqueness to my attire," he gently cupped Kurt's face, "God, you really do look like a prince."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, "As do you, the most beautiful prince I'll ever be granted the opportunity to lay eyes on."

Sebastian snickered, "Okay, but have you ever looked at a mirror?"

"Nothing a mirror presents will ever be as alluring and gorgeous as looking at you."

"We both know you're lying, but whatever," he fondly rolled his eyes, "May I kiss you?"

Kurt nodded.

They shared a short and soft kiss, then pulled apart from their embrace.

Sebastian held his hand out for Kurt to hold, "As much as I'd like to stay out here and simply be with you, there seems to be a ball taking place; Shall we go?"

"We shall." Kurt replied with a nod and held Sebastian's hand as the pair walked.

———❄️———❄️———

"Geez took ya long enough," Santana said jokingly as she grabbed both the boys hands, "Come on, dinner's bouta be served, and we snuck in alcohol."

She dragged the boys to a corner with two of the square tables pushed together to make sure that everyone was able to sit with each other. She placed them in the seats next to hers and Brittany's.

Dinner was served and everyone ate. They stayed in their seats after finishing to watch this year's champions dance. Then after the first song everyone was permitted to step onto the dance floor.

Santana brought out a bottle of fire whiskey from under the table, "Okay, soooooo any game suggestions???"

———❄️———❄️———

Everyone had a couple shots in them, give or take. Everyone was having a good time during the rave songs, eventually a slow song played to give people a break for a few minutes. Which leads for the majority to head back to the tables.

"Sebastian~" Santana hummed, "Let's go wipe the floor with these losers," she stood up and held a hand out for her best friend.

"Nooo," he whined, "Take Brittany, she's the better dancer."

"You're right, she can dance circles around you, but I want to dance with my best friend once tonight."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up to dance with Santana. She (forcefully) dance-guided him to the center of the room to show off a bit, which they did, beautifully. Anyone could see and feel the intensity between the two. They moved flawlessly as though there was nothing to hold them back. They never missed a step or misinterpreted what the other wanted to do.

Kurt watched the ordeal occur and felt a bit jealous he wasn't the first to dance with Sebastian. He wasn't genuinely jealous, just mildly upset.

"Hi, Kurt," Brittany held his hand, "Let's go."

"Hmm?"

"Dance, silly!"

"Wait, no—"

Brittany pulled him up and placed his hand on her hip and the other in her hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to lead. Which he did, he led her slowly around the ballroom. They kept moving and dancing around everyone. Eventually they were close enough to Santana and Sebastian.

Brittany and Santana made eye contact and nodded at each other. The girls spun the boys to swap partners, so Sebastian ended with Brittany, while Kurt ended with Santana. Brittany hurriedly and smoothly led Sebastian away.

"Um, what was that?" Kurt whispered as he twirled Santana.

"I wanted to talk to you, Porcelain."

"Best friend threatening boyfriend talk?"

"Yes, Berry did it this morning, so I figured I probably should too."

He nodded, "Go on."

"There's not much to say. I was honestly worried you'd end up with someone who'll take advantage of your kindness, I'm glad you ended up with Sebastian. You both deserve someone who'll care for you," she sighed, "I'll say it anyway though, just to make sure I fulfilled my role as his best friend; If you break him or hurt him in any way, I will make sure that no finds a trace of anything."

"Okay, I will never try to do anything to actively hurt him, I promise you that."

She nodded, and began guiding him to their significant others.

When her and Brittany made eye contact once more, they spun the boys to allow them to fall into each other's arms. Literally, they bumped into each other and fell on the ground. The rave music began playing again just as they sat up. They wanted to avoid getting trampled, so they left the dance floor to go back to the table to take a few shots.

———❄️———❄️———

The slightly tipsy pair had wandered off to an empty balcony near the Grand Hall. They were giggling as they sat down against the wall to face the sky above. Even though it was freezing that night, they didn't really care, as long as they were with the other. They stopped giggling once they noticed how beautiful the sky looked that night.

"Wow," Sebastian whispered as he noticed how bright the moon shined.

Kurt was looking at Sebastian, "Yea, 'wow.' "

He noticed the other's gaze, "I was talking about the moon, dummy," he teased.

"You're much more of a sight than the moon will ever be," he proclaimed with a loving smile.

Sebastian felt his cheeks heat at the statement. Instead of replying, he slipped his hand into Kurt's and focused his attention back to the stars to avoid allowing him to notice. Kurt laughed at his behavior, in a fond manner of course.

"Cute," he muttered.

"Am not." He pouted.

Sebastian continued to stare off into space.

Kurt glanced at the stars momentarily, before deciding he would rather look at Sebastian. Kurt always enjoyed getting lost in the eyes that shined like jewels. There was always something new that he hadn't noticed before, and there were always some different emotions behind those irises. He always particularly liked looking into Sebastian's eyes when he's stargazing. He adored seeing the genuine curiosity and excitement when he stared off into the stars. He liked being able to notice how bright they shone in the moonlight. However, Kurt loved looking at Sebastian's eyes because they were his.

_You're absolutely beautiful, inside and out. I adore getting lost within your eyes because I'll always find something new, and when I'm not looking at your eyes, I like noticing other parts of your face. Like the way the corner of your eyes crinkle a bit when you smile and laugh. There's so many feelings behind eyes, and I'm glad you let me see yours._

"I adore you," Kurt mumbled before he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

———❄️———❄️———

Sebastian and Kurt were currently dancing a waltz together with a few other couples on the nearly empty dance floor. The classical music played once more towards the second to last hour of the ball, which made the majority of the guests clear off the floor and sit back to watch the remaining couples. Which was great for the couples, since they'd have more room to do as they pleased.

They were used to dancing together, so they could speak without feeling like they'd miss a step.

"I don't remember being this good at dancing," Kurt stated as Sebastian twirled him.

"Because, as Brittany once said, we were dancing around each other, not with each other."

Kurt pulled in closer to peck Sebastian's lips before pulling back to continue their waltz, "Hmm, I wished we danced together sooner then."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't be bothered to write out their entire night, so I wrote snippets. I will most likely get back to the Yule Ball scenes to mention what everyone was doing that night when I got through my full fledged Hogwarts AU of all years. (But if I actually don't do it, then yikes.) I have a very vague idea of what to write, because I've been wanting a great Hogwarts AU of Glee for a while, so I thought "why not just do it myself." So, I have a very-very vague plan.
> 
> Thank you if you've gotten this far, really. I truly do appreciate it!! <3


End file.
